The Hollow Games
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo from District 18 are the tributes for the 76th Annual Hollow Games. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

_**Full Summary:**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are the tributes, from District 18, for the 76th Annual Hollow Games. Kuchiki Rukia is the sister of the District's captains but her name is in the glass ball, Kurosaki Ichigo hunts in the woods to trade in the black market for money or food. They are both trained; Ichigo is a hunter, Rukia is secretly trained by her brother but Rukia is richer than Ichigo and it seems that the Reaping is not they're very first encounter. They will have to be enemies in the arena, but what if feelings started to develop or has developed before the games even starts?**_

* * *

_**Author'sNotes: This will be different from**_The Hunger Games **_I read the book so I use some of the info there. There are a few modifications but there is some in common, ok maybe more in common. But it's completely different.._**

**_Pairings: _****_IchiRuki, _****_UraYoru.. I dunno if there is other pairings but I assure you IchiRuki fans, there are no ichihimeeewwwww in this story.. :3 so ichihimeewww fans if you are reading this then endure if you like the story ;3_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... except one._**

**_:) Enjoy! (:_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Reaping**

**District 18, Kuchiki Mansion**

"NO!"

I awoke by a scream in the other room, I quickly jump out of bed and run to the room. I saw Basha, my niece, thrashing in her bed once I open the door.

"Basha!" I say shaking her shoulders to wake her up. Her eyes flew open and she embraces me, tears were streaming down her face once she looks up at me. "T-the reaping.. I-i w-was p-ick.." She sobs.

"Ssshh... Don't worry it's just a dream." I say in a hush tone.

"B-but i-it fe-felt... real."

"Hey, if you're gonna be pick at the reaping, I'll volunteer for you." I say in a determine tone.

"W-why?" She ask.

"Because your my niece and I swore to your mother that I will do anything for you."

She sniffles, "I wish I won't get pick so that you will not volunteer for me." I smile at her then hug her. "Go back to sleep, it's still early." I say.

"I can't."

I think for a moment, "How about I sing a song that your mother used to sing for you and me when I was young?" She lays back to bed and beams, "Yes please!" I pull the comforter up to her chest, I take a deep breath.

_"I remember tears streaming down your your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.'" _ I began.

_"When all those shadows almost killed you light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.." _

Basha yawned and still looks at me, _"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, you'll be alright." _ Her eyelids starting to close, _"No one can hurt you now, come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound.."_

Her breathing begins to slow and I hum the song a bit more before kissing the top of her head and walk out of her room. Three maids were at the door. "Is brother here?" I ask as I quietly close the door.

"No ma'am, he left a while ago." One of the maid said. I look at the three of them and say, "Oh ok, and please I told many times already to just call me Rukia."

"But your brother-" the one at the middle started but I cut her off. "When my brother is not around, ok?" They nodded.

"Uh... Do you want breakfast ma'am- I mean Rukia?" the one at the left ask.

"No, I'll just wait for Basha." I wave my hand at them then go to my room.

6:05 am. I look at my wrist watch and then get the black box in the corner of my closet. I lock my door, close the curtains but I left my window unlock then change outfit. I wear a black hoody inside of it a grey tee, black jeans that are comfortable for running, and black boots. I take out my black bag inside it a knife, notebook, pencils, sharpener, and erasers. _I'll just go to the kitchen to get two water bottles and two apples. _I thought to myself.

I steathly go to the kitchen to get what I needed, I walk to the back door and I open it. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn and give a sheepish smile to Matsumoto Rangiku she is nineteen years old and is one of the youngest maids here she is our (me and Basha) big sister or mother figure. "Uh, to the backyard?" I say still with the smile.

She raise an eyebrow, "Not sure?"

I give a sheepish laugh. And she sighs, "You can go, just be careful alright?"

I give a thumbs up, "Yeah yeah. I'll be alright." And walk out the door then closed it, I look around checking for cameras or shinigamis and the coast is clear. I sprinted to the tallest cherry blossom tree in the backyard that passes the wall's height, and I started to climb up the tree. The wall is brick and has a barbed wire on the top but a branch passes that wire, I push some branches aside and quietly but carefully move to the other branch that is connected to it. Once I pass through I pull some branches over it so no one will see the connected branches.

Once I got down I look up to the two connected trees, one is a cherry blossom tree the other is just a regular tree, I smile a bit it looks like two lovers and even though there is a wall that separates them they are still connected. After I admire the trees, I pull the hood over my head and I run through the trees 'til I see the fence that separates the district from the woods. I always go to the woods to draw some scenery or animals, plus it's quiet and peaceful too.

I almost forgot, I'm Kuchiki Rukia sister - well technically adoptive sister - of Kuchiki Byakuya the district's captain. I'm sixteen years old; I have raven black hair that is in a bob hairstyle I always have some hair between my eyes I think that's permanent, pale skin, big violet eyes and petite height. I live in District 18 in Japan well it kinda used to be Japan, but because of the war against our own kind this happened.

I live in a nation where one boy and one girl from each districts, twelve to eighteen years old, to fight other boys and girls of the other districts we call them tributes or sacrifices. Tokyo has become Seretei and they say this is how we all be in peace, well fuck them. Peace by doing the Hollow Games? The Shinigamis are the guards with black kimono who carries a sword and a gun.

I'm through the not now electrical fence that has a barbed wire on top that encloses the whole District 18 keeping wild animals or hollows out. The electricity here is only two to three hours in the evening so it's safe to touch now, even though it's illegal to come here I always come anyways. And besides there are some teenagers here that hunts animals for a living. My brother and Hisana, she is my true sister, trained me how to fight with swords, but my favorite weapon is bow and arrows.

My sister, Kuchiki Shirayuki Hisana, married Kuchiki Byakuya when I was three or something. We are twins the only differents is our eyes. Our parents died after I was born because of a fire accident made by a hollow, thanks to Byakuya we had a place to live in but we didn't spoil him we are not that kind of people. Anyways Hisana-neechan died of brain tumor when I was eleven, and since her death I always go out to the woods.

Luckily they had a child and that's Bashana, or Basha, she was born nine months after sister and brother's wedding. She is twelve years old now gonna be thirteen in november, she is important to me like a baby sister. She looks like Hisana but her eyes and hair comes from Byakuya. Basha has straight black hair that goes to her mid-back, grey eyes and pale skin.

I look for the tree where I usually keep my bow and arrows, me and Hisana made these so I kept them all these years. I bring them with me just in case some wild predators might attack me or a hollow. I push an arrow into the bow, I need to keep my guard up and the rest of my arrows is in a bag that I is on my right hip. I walk going to the direction of the hill where I usually sit, grass and bushes covers me in that hill. The hill overlooks some valleys and I see a lake somewhere down there, I look at my watch it reads, 6:50 am.

I sigh in relief when I got to the hill, I sit down the grass as I pull off my hood then put my bag in front of me. I put my bow with an arrow down beside me then I take out a bottle of water and drink half of it, I put it back in, and I take out a paper from the notebook, pencil and eraser.

The sun is about to come up and I start to draw it, a gentle breeze past me and it feels so good like it was so peaceful in this world.

I inhale then exhale the fresh air. I hear a distant roar my head snap up and I look around and sniff the air, the hollow must be far away and I continue my drawing. Hollows are like animals with a white mask and a hole in their chest, in the past they say that hollows are bad spirits. The Seretei must have made machines or create the hollows again, the only way to kill a hollow is to stab or slash the mask.

I finish my drawing and the sun is already up, I put all my stuff back in the bag as I still sit here on the hill looking over the valleys and admiring my sketch for today. I always wanted to live here, but thought against it because of the hollows and Basha and brother.

The wind suddenly became stronger so I look up, a hovercraft, I crawl under the bushes and stay there til it's gone. Hovercrafts are used by the Seretei and there are shinigamis inside, so it means if I get seen here I'll be damn. When the air became still I sigh in relief then stand up ready to leave, I pull my hood over my head then push the arrow to the bow and gather my things.

7:12 am, it reads on my watch. I'm suprise by the strong breeze that my paper was out of my grip and fly with the wind, I stand there still looking at the floating paper slowly making its way to who knows where. I'm so caught up in the paper that I didn't notice someone has grab it. "Is this yours?" I snap out of my thoughts when I heard a voice.

A boy with orange hair, a few feet away from me, waving the paper in his hand. Crap! He shouldn't know who I am, so I dash off to my direction not caring about the paper.

"Hey! Wait!"

I glance over my shoulder then turn forward and run faster, damn his chasing me. The trees were lessening, I'm almost at the fence, but he shouldn't know where I'm headed. So I turn to another direction and hide til he stops chasing me, there were many trees so I climb one with many leaves then hide there.

I see him jogging to a stop under the tree I'm on, he's still holding my paper. I panted heavily but quietly, to me he looks like a hunter. He has two swords across his back, squirrels or rabbits dangling around his belt. I can't quite see his face, but he seem familiar.

He cups his hands around his mouth as he calls out, "Hey!" When there was no response, he scratch the back the of his head. "Damn, I lost her again." He sighs in frustration.

Wait a minute, how did he know I'm a girl? My hand goes up to my hood and its still on to my relief, I look down again watching him. His looking at my paper then looks at somewhere then back to my paper, he folds it neatly and puts it in his pocket then he starts to walk away.

I stare at his retreating form until I can't see him anymore, I sigh in relief then leaned back the tree. Did he just said that he lost me again? I didn't quite comprehend that, does he know I always go here? My mind went back last month when I'm here at the woods and I saw him, did he also saw me? I waited for five more minutes before climbing down the tree, I sprinted to the fence and I look around when I saw no one I pass through. I didn't left my bow and arrow this time.

I look at my watch, 7:25 am, damn it's breakfast time. They might be looking for me, I should go straight to my room. When I got to the wall I walk a little to the left then climb a tree I careful walk on the branch, there's a fence so I can jump there and like rock climbing but going sideways. I jump to the fence, careful not to get caught in the barbed wire, I grab it firmly and steady my feet I waited for the fence to stop wiggling. No one saw me! I'm almost at my room.

There's a little balcony for two flower pots, they are apart leaving a space between them, I make a leap and put my hands on the window. I sigh in relief when I remember that I didn't lock my window, I open it and got in after I closed it I lock it then closed the curtains. I quickly put my stuff in the closet, I'm sweaty, I change to my night gown again after I wipe the sweats all over my body then put the other clothes in the box and in the closet.

Someone knocks at the door. "Rukia, are you there now?" It's Rangiku.

"Yeah Rangiku, I'm here."

I hear her sigh, "Thank goodness, your brother has been looking for you."

"Ah.." Is all I said.

"Did you went to the forest again?"

I stop then sit down and start to eat, "Yes." I replied to brother's question.

I can feel his eyes on me but I ignore him. "Are you mad that your gonna be at the reaping again?" He ask.

I stop eating then looks at him with a blank face, "No I'm not. And I never did."

"Then why are you like that?"

I turn to my food, I don't wanna say it Basha's in front of me, "Because your gonna put Basha's name at the jar." I mutter.

"What? I heard my name." Basha ask. I look at her, "It's nothing Basha, continue eating." I say with a smile and she oblige.

I know brother heard it. "Even if I don't want to, I couldn't-"

I stand up cutting him off, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for my behavior, excuse me I'm gonna take a bath."

"I told the maids to lay out something for you." Brother says, "It should be on your bed."

I nodded then head to my bedroom, my eyes widen when I saw the dress. It was one of Hisana's lovely light blue dress with matching shoes, I run out of my room then to the dining room.

"Why?" I ask brother as I look at him in the eye, when I got to the dining room.

"Your sister said, before she- you know, that her clothes are her gifts for your sixteenth birthday. I know I should've gave them to you at your birthday but.." He trailed off.

"Really? She ask you to give them to me?" My eyes soften.

"Yes."

I nodded, "Thanks brother."

"No, thank your sister." He says and I nodded.

"Can I come with you to the backyard? I already finish eating." Basha said as she gets up.

I smile at her then to brother, "Let's all go, your Dad is also finish."

I kneel down with Basha in front of sister's grave, Basha puts her hands together and closes her eyes. She silently prays for her deceased mother, I look at brother who is beside Basha also praying silently. I look at the grave,

**Hisana Kuchiki**

**Beloved wife, mother and sister**

_'Hey sis, I miss you. I hope your still watching over us, brother hasn't move on and look at other women, I mean like he doesn't date other girls or something.' _I chuckle inwardly, _'Basha has grown a lot and she acts like you. I hope she doesn't get pick at the Reaping, watch over us sis.'_

"Rukia.."

I open my eyes then look at brother and Basha, "We should go now." brother says. I nodded then look at the grave one last time, _'I love you big sister..'_

I stood up and take Basha's hand and the three of us walk to the house. It's 8:02 am, brother said we have to be at the square at 9:30 am so we won't be late and it won't be hard to get in line. The reaping starts at 11 am sharp.

I take my time in the bathroom since we have many bathrooms in the mansion and we wouldn't be late because the square is just a walking distance to us, but we will take a car.

I let the water run through my body one last time before turning off the shower. I walk out the bathroom with a towel hugging my body, I secure if my room is lock the door and window are okay so I let the towel slide off my body and I change to the clothes I'm gonna wear.

There was a knock on the door once I finish putting on my clothes. I walk to the door then open it, there was Basha and Rangiku. "Can we come in?" Basha ask.

"Of course." I say and open the door wider, they walk towards my bed and sit on it as I close the door. Basha wears a white blouse with brown skirt that goes below her knees and black shoes.

I grab my brush then brush my hair to dry. "You look beautiful." says Basha. I turn to her and say, "Your beautiful too."

I sit beside her, "Is your hair dry?" I ask. She runs her hand through her hair, "Yeah. why?"

"Do you want me and Rangiku to braid it?" I ask and her eyes gleams with happiness. "Yes!" she beams at us.

Me and Rangiku exchange looks and laughs at Basha's bubbliness. This is her first reaping reaping and I'm afraid that the unthinkable might happen, I can protect Basha in every way I can but I have no chance at the reaping.

When she's in pain there is a heavy feeling in my chest and I try not to show it on my face. "There." Me and Rangiku said in unison once we finish, Basha bounces to the mirror and admire our work. I notice the back of her blouse is pulled out of her skirt, I chuckle. "Tuck in your tail, little duck." I said.

She runs to me and hugs me, "Quack! I love your work guys!" She giggles and I soothe the blouse back in place. We give a light laugh, "Quack yourself." I say then kiss the top of her head and squeeze her.

"Hey you guys left me." Rangiku said with a pout. I laugh, "Come here!" We group hug each other then laugh.

There's a knock on the door and it opens, reveals brother. "Are you two ready? It's time to go." He said. We all stand up, "Yes." Me and Basha said in unison.

"Very well, Matsumoto are you coming?" He ask.

"Yes sir!" Rangiku saluted and brother nodded.

We arrive at the square at exactly 9:30, brother has to go to the back because he will come out of the barracks. "I'll be at the back, okay?" Rangiku said and we nodded then she walks away.

I hadn't told Basha much about the reaping, when she saw the kids lining up to the shinigamis to give blood she abruptly stop. I stop too, she's panting, "Hey, they're just gonna take a little blood, it feels like a pinch." I said. She looks at me as her breathing starts to go back to normal. "Listen, after that you go to the line where your age is, you know your classmates right?" I said to her.

"Yeah." She said a bit shakily.

"Good." I say and lead her to the line but she stops again. "What if I get pick?" She ask.

"No you won't." I say firmly and she nodded. We got in line but there a two girls and a boy that separates us, Basha flinched when they prick her and I see her going to line.

"Next." the shingami said and it's a lady, I put my index finger at her palm and she steady it. I wince a bit then go to line I take out my pocket watch, since I cannot bring my wrist watch, the time reads 10:03. There were cameras on the roofs, the Seretei always film every reaping to keep tabs on the population on every distrcit they say.

The kids twelve to eighteen silently sign in and takes their place in line. The children around Basha's age are in the front, mine's at the middle and Rangiku's at the back. At about 10:30 the square is full, the square is huge but not enough to hold district eighteen's population about nine thousand.

We all exchange nods then focus our attention on the stage, that is set up before the barracks of District 18. It holds four chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls that we sometimes call Death's door, one for the boys and one for the girls.

I stare at the glass ball containing the girl's names, one of them says Kuchiki Rukia. Or worse Kuchiki Basha, I quickly shake my head to dispose of that thought.

The three chairs fill i when brother, his assistant and Shihouin Yourichi sits down. She is District 18's escort and also a victor, she wears a normal white sleeveless dress and her purple hair is in a high ponytail, she doesn't like how the Seretei dresses. Murmurs are heard from each other and look with concern at the empty seat.

Just as the clock strikes eleven, the captain-brother- steps up the podium and begins reading the same story every year. The history of Japan, the myth that hollows are once good spirits then turn to bad ones, the reason why District 19 and 20 were destroyed by hollows because of rebellion. The treaty of treason gave us a new law to guarantee peace as out yearly reminder that the dark days must never repeat, this gives us the Hollow Games.

The rules of the Hollow Games are simple. The thirty-six tributes will be put in an arena that could hold anything from ruins to castles, deserts to frozen grounds, etc. Over the period of several weeks all competitors must fight to death, the central 46 are the gamekeepers, they sometimes let out the hollows to the arena so the last tribute standing wins.

Taking kids from the homes and district forcing them to kill one another while we watch - my fist clench - this is Seretei's way of reminding we are at their mercy. We can't even stand up and fight or rebel, because if we did the whole district will pay.

Whatever words they use, the real message is loud and clear. "Look at how we take your children and sacrifice them. And there's nothing you can do about it, if you have any protest we will destroy every last one of you. Just like we did to Districts 19 and 20."

I can almost hear them laughing at us, to make this torture more humiliating the Seretei says we have to treat the Hollow Games like a festival sports.

The tribute winner receives life of easeness back at their home and district, their district will be showered with prizes of course largely consisting of foods. All year the Seretei will show the winning districts gifts of grain and oil even delicacies like cookies and such while the rest battle for starvation and from hollows. The Seretei will not let out hollows to the tribute winner's district for a year.

The Seretei lets out those hollows to each district to see if they can defend themselves. They let them out once or twice a month, we have to rebuild the broken house or buildings. And I of course deafeted the last hollow that came here, but no one know's who I am - except for brother, Basha and Rangiku. But it wasn't just me, I got a little help from a guy who also wears ninja clothes like me, we always come out when there's a hollow. The whole district calls us Black saviors, but I don't know his name and I'm sure he doesn't know mine. I knew he was a boy because he always tried talking to me but I always ran away.

Brother's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I now pay attention. He reads the list of victors, in seventy-six years we had exactly four. Only three is still alive, Yoruichi Shihouin, Urahara Kisuke, and Kurosaki Isshin, I haven't seen Kurosaki Isshin because he doesn't get up the stage and brother didn't mention the third victor. They say he -yes his a HE- won thirteen years ago, I was three then, I don't know why they won't mention his name.

Urahara Kisuke staggers to the stage and falls to the last chair, he's drunk. Very drunk. The crowd response with its round of applause, confusion is written all over his face and tries to give Yoruichi Shihouin a bear hug that she manages to get away from.

Brother looks upset because all of this is being televised right now, District 18 is the laughing stock and he knows it. He quickly introduce Yoruichi Shihouin so that the reaping may continue.

Yoruichi Shihouin beams with her smile and it's fake, because she also hates the Seretei and also Urahara Kisuke too hates the Seretei. "Happy Hollow Games, and may the souls be at your favor" Yoruichi Shihouin says.

She goes on and babbles something she doesn't want to say. I look around the crowd and I spotted orange hair, it's that boy from the forest. He seems to be the same age as me, and his looking for something maybe someone.

"Ladies first." My head snap to Yoruichi Shihouin as she goes to the glass ball containing the girl's names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper.

The crowd draws in a deep collective breath and you can hear a pin drop because of the silence. I'm feeling a bit nauseous and I have a heavy feeling in my chest that somethings bad is gonna happen. _I hope it's not me, _those words went on and on in my head like a chant.

Yoruichi goes back to the front of the stage and reads out the name in a suprised but clear voice, and it's not me...

"Kuchiki Basha.."

* * *

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_**I change **_'Mayor' _** into **_'Captain'

_**So, how was it? Review to let me know! **__**Should I make it only Rukia's point of view?**_

_**The second chapter will be coming up maybe later tonight... I dunno :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_**

**_what the..? I got only one review *sigh* anyway, thank you to the guest that reviewed :)_**

**_Should I make it Rukia's point of view only?_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Reaping part 2, Say Goodbye.**

"Kuchiki Basha..."

My mind went blank, my eyes just stare at Yoruichi Shihouin as I think all of my senses are gone. There is like a huge rock in my chest that makes me hard to breath or speak, as the name bounces in my brain.

I feel someone gripping my right arm, I think I started to fall but a girl from my class caught me. I thank her and she let go, I turn back to Yoruichi Shihouin, there must have been some kind of mistake. This can't be happening, Basha was a slip in thousands. Her chances of being chose is so slim that I hadn't bother to worry about her.

One slip. One, slip int thousands. The souls have been entirely in her favor, but that doesn't matter. I can hear the crowd murmuring sadly as they always do when a twelve year old is chosen, because no one thinks this is fair.

I look at brother who has his eyes closed, arms crossed and is gripping it tightly, everyone can see that he is trying to control himself. I see Basha wallking stiff, with a pale face, fists clenched at her side as she takes small steps towards the stage. I see the back of her blouse untucked and hangs out over her skirt, that simple detail of the untucked blouse forming a ducktail brings me back to myself.

"Basha!" I cried out, every muscles and senses coming back. "Basha!" the crowd immediately forms a path allowing me to go straight to Basha, once she's in arms reach two shinigamis blocked my path.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I screamed. "I volunteer as tribute!" I say firmly and the shinigamis stop blocking my path once I shoved them aside. Yoruichi Shihouin is speechless and glances at my brother. "Rukia!" Basha said as she runs to me, I bend down a bit to allow me to face her in eye level. "Go find Rangiku." I say with no emotion in my voice.

"No!" she declares as she is on the verge of tears and tries to hug me, but I hold her arms not too tightly, preventing her. I try not to let the tears come out and it was a success but I know my eyes are glassy because of getting watery but tears did not flow out.

I use my right hand to brush the hairs in front of Basha's face to her ear, "Basha, go find Rangiku." I say again.

"No! Rukia, please! Don't do this!" she pleaded as tears flow down her cheeks, I feel a hand at my shoulder and turn, it's Rangiku. She is also close to tears and we both give a nod as I handed her Basha, Rangiku puts her arms around Basha. Said girl is thrashing in Rangiku's arms when two shinigamis lead me to the stage.

I can hear Basha's cries as I climb the steps up to the stage. "District 18 hasn't had a volunteer in years." Yoruichi Shihouin says as I go at her side so that means there was a volunteer, "You are Kuchiki Rukia, correct?"

"Yes." I say with an impassive voice and face. "And that is your niece?" I nodded at her question. I thought she was gonna say "Let's give a round of applause to our first volunteer in years." But instead Yoruichi Shihouin touches three middle fingers a of her left hand to her lips and holds it up, the crowd follows suit. It is an old and rarely gesture that means thanks, admiration, or a goodbye to someone you love.

Now I'm in danger of crying but at that moment Urahara Kisuke chooses this time to staggers to me and puts an arm on my shoulder. "Wow! Right everyone? I mean look at her, look at this one!" he hollers, he sure is suprisingly strong for a drunk man. "I like her!" He rinks that he hasn't bathed. "She's got... She's got.." He thinks of a word for a moment, "Guts!" He says triumphantly. "More than you!" His arm slides off my shoulder as he staggers to the front of the stage, "More than you!" He shouted again, pointing directly into the camera.

I gaped at him, shock. Is he telling that to the audience or is he so drunk that he's addressing the Seretei? I'll never know just as he's about to say something he vomits then plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconcious.

He's gross but I'm grateful, now that the cameras are fixtated on him, I let out a small choke then compose myself. I see them take Urahara on a stretcher and whisked away. Yoruichi Shihouin sighs in frustration as she makes her way to the glass ball containing the boy's names.

The silence is screaming again as she reach in and grabs the first slip her hand touches, she walks back beside me and say the name, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

I hear a bell ringing in my head, that name seems familiar. The crowd murmurs and looks at the boy with...orange hair. That's him?! As he makes his way to the stage you can see how his scowl hardens, now that I completely see his face I remember that I've seen him before besides the time in the woods. I know his one of my classmates since kinder garden til high school.

Why is his face like that? Is he mad he got pick, or is he mad that we're gonna fight each other to death?

I still stare at him then he looks up and our eyes met, I quietly gasp. His face shows a scowl but his eyes shows sadness, you can see them if you look closely. But that isn't just the thing, I think I remember I met him another time in the woods.

It was the time when I was eleven and Hisana died, it was the day after her body was crimated, so that her soul will not become a hollow they say. I wore a black dress that day and sneakers, I took my black bag with me then use my window to go to the wall and over it, after that I ran to the fence into the woods. It was raining though, after I grabbed my bow and arrows I ran off to who knows where I was thankful for the rain because if someone sees me they wouldn't know I was crying.

I've been running for quite a while so I decided to stop then leaned onto the nearby tree, as I gasped for air. My knees buckled as I slide down into a sitting position, I panted heavily then close my eyes. A few minutes later I heard a scream, my eyes quickly flew open then I sniff the air; it smells like decay flesh. My eyes widened, a hollow is nearby, I quickly stood up as I heard another scream again.

I ran to the direction where the smell and screams are coming from, even though I was dead tired, someone is in trouble and I have to help them. Once I'm at the scene, there were two young little girls laying on the ground with wounds. "Come on you pesky hollow!" I hear a voice and my head snap to a boy with orange hair, a sword in his hand and he looks like my age.

I look at the hollow, it looks like a fish standing with two legs and has two long arms it's fist are as big as a wrecking ball. The hollow pounce at the boy, jaw wide open, the boy took a fighting stance but I'm sure his gonna get injured. I didn't know what came over me because I jump in between them, holding my bow with an arrow in it and my black bag in front of me. The hollow's teeth sunk on my left shoulder and right torso, I pull the arrow then released it into it's mouth, the hollow let go of me and howled in pain as he thrashes around.

I see the world spinning and I try to regain my bearings, I push another arrow into the bow when the hollow once again pounce at us. I aim it into the mask but then the hollow became three and also does my bow, the hollow must have been poisonous as I feel my knees started to buckle and my vision going darker. Before I could release the arrow the boy was in front of me, I was about to yell at him but his sword made it's way to the mask, stopping the hollow as it disappears and the sword fell with a clang and my vision went black.

I can't remember much what happened next then Yoruichi's voice snap me back to reality. "Why don't you two shake hands?" she says. We take out our hands the same time then shake on it, as our gaze connected. I can't seem to let go and look away, is this the boy I saved back then?

If he is, he's the boy I saved and have to kill. No, there will be thirty-six of us, I hope I will not be the one to kill him. But even if he will be killed by someone else, I can't seem to get the feeling of sadness away if he dies. I feel some kind of connection to this boy, did we became friends after I saved him from the hollow?

Brother's voice snap me out of my thoughts and I let go of his hand. We turn to the crowd as the anthem begins to play, I gaze the crowd and spotted Rangiku with Bash at the back looking at me. I give them a reassuring smile, and they give a grimace.

The moment the anthem ends, a group of shinigamis surrounds us and leads us to the barracks of District 18. Maybe in the past, tributes have tried to escape but I haven't seen that happen though.

Once inside, I'm conducted to a room and left alone, I think Kurosaki is at the other side. I sit down the couch and bury my face into my hands, I'm not crying, I'm just readying myself. Because this is the time when the tributes say goodbye to their love ones, and I shouldn't cry. After this there will be cameras in the train station and I cannot afford to make them think I'm weak.

After a few minutes, Basha and brother comes in, Basha climbs to my lap and puts her arms around my neck as she rest her head on my shoulder. I encircle my arms at her waist, brother sits beside me and hugs us both. We stay like that for a minute then we let go, but Basha is still on my lap.

Basha sobs as more tears comes out of her eyes, I wipe them. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Stop crying." I said to her, hoping my voice didn't crack. "Just try to win and maybe you can." Basha sniffles.

"Of course."

"You can fight right? Mom and Dad taught you."

"Yeah." I say then hug her again, when I let go I gesture her to stand up so I can talk to brother, he also stood up while Basha sits down. "Brother, I know we have it all here but please..don't leave us again. Don't shut us out." I said in a whisper so that he can only hear, and I look at him straight in the eye. He briefly looks away then looks at me, "I won't. Last time I just couldn't-"

I cut him off, "Yes, I know. I couldn't help it either, but don't let her out of your sight. Don't let her run into the woods."

He nodded, "I hadn't told why you lost your memory when your were eleven to twelve, the day after Hisana was crimated." He said as tears threatened to come out of his eyes but he keep them there.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying, "Don't cry." I said to him, "If you didn't told me maybe you have a reason beside it. Just please, don't cry." I said then embrace him and he give it back.

The door opens and the shinigamis came in, signaling our time is up, Basha runs to us and clings on my torso. "The Kurosaki boy will tell you." Brother says as the shinigamis pry them off me, Basha was trying to grab me but brother held her high. We were exchanging, "I love you's" and the door closes.

I sit back down and bury my face in my hands again, hoping this will not be the last time I see them. I hear the door open then close, I look up and it was Rangiku. I stand up and we hug each other.

We let go then she combs my hair, she sobs. "Don't die, ok?"

I choke out a smile. "Take care of Basha and brother, ok?" I said.

Rangiku playfully rolls her eyes, "I will." she said and we both laugh. Then she grab my head and kiss the top of it, she looks at me again while playing with my hair. Rangiku has been my older sister figure or mother like figure. The door opens and it was the shinigami, me and Rangiku embrace each other one last embrace.

"Go get 'em spurt." she said then they pull her out of the room. Even though our conversation is short, her silent hug means a thousand words to me.

I pace around the room thinking of Basha, brother and Rangiku. The door opens and I turn to see two utterly familiar girls just as the same ages as Basha.

"Hi." the one with light brown hair said.

"Hello." the one with the black hair said.

I look at them and said, "Uh..hi." It was kinda awkward, but they do seem familiar but I can't put my finger on it. "You don't remember us, do you?" said the one with brown hair, she looks dissapointed. "Uh no.. I'm sorry." I said to them.

"It's alright." said the one with black hair, "My name is Karin and this is Yuzu."

"Ah, nice to meet you two." I said, patting their head. "Here." Yuzu said and hands me a small paper bag. I take it and look at what's inside, my eyes widen. "Are you sure this is for me?" I ask, the inside of the paper bag were chocolate chipped cookies.

Yuzu nodded, "We already gave Ichi-ni some." she said, my brows furrowed. "That's our big brother." Karin said and I nodded.

The shinigamis are back already and started to pull them, "Our brother will tell you if Dad can't." Karin said before the door closes. My eyebrows furrows in confusion, who is their brother? I don't even know their family name.

The door opens and comes in a man with black hair and goatee, he looks like a doctor because of the white coat he is wearing. And to top it all, he seems familiar like Yuzu and Karin a while ago. "Rukia-chan.." My eyes widen at what he said, "You probably don't remember me."

"Um.. No, sorry. But are you related to Karin and Yuzu? Because they said that a while ago."

He gives me a smile, "Your brother hasn't told you, huh? About what happened why you don't remember anything after the day his wife was crimated."

"No, he hasn't" I said with a shake of my head. "But a while ago, I remember something." I said and we sit down at the couch.

"I remember running to the woods then I hear a hollow and screams, once I got to where it was I saw two little girls were laying on the grouns with wounds." I pause, "It was raining and a bit blurry, I saw a boy with orange hair taunting the hollow. When the hollow was about to pounce at him, I jump in the way and release an arrow to the hollow's mouth." I took a breathe before continuing, "Before I lost conciousness, the boy throwed his sword at the hollow's mask then everything went black." He nodded when I finish.

"I'm not sure if that is Kurosaki." I said.

"Well, your ri-" He was cut off by the shinigamis. We both stand up and he talks to them, his back at me and he hands me something, I take it and put it behind my back. They started to pull him out of the door, "Wait-!" I was about to ask him his name but he interrupted me.

"Good luck." he said as the door closes. I look at the small paper bag and sit on the couch, I put the other paper bag containing the chocolate chipped cookies that Yuzu and Karin gave me beside me. I open the one that man gave me the paper bag, I take out what was inside it. It's a silver circular pin with the symbol of the District 18, our district makes the silvers into jewels, armors or weapons for the Seretei and we got payed.

I see a paper in the bag and I reach in to grab it and take it out, it says my name so I open it.

**Rukia,**

**I forgot to give you this a while ago so I find Kurosaki Isshin to give it to you.**

My eyes widen, _'T__hat was Kurosaki Isshin?!' _I thought then go back to reading.

**I know I should have given it to Rangiku or the Kurosaki twins, but I decided against it. Keep this pin. Me, Hisana, Basha and also Rangiku made it for you when you were at school. Hisana said to give it to you if you ever get pick and wear it in the arena, she said "Tell her to win, or else I will get mad at her."**

I chuckle a bit and blink my eyes to stop myself from crying.

**Take care Rukia, and win because I cannot take it if another one of my family dies.**

**Love,**

**Brother**

I choke out a smile, I fold the paper and put it in the paper bag with the pin. The shinigamis enter my room to pick me up, I grab the two paper bags and went out.

It's s short ride from the barracks to the train station, and it's flooded with peoples and cameras. I'm glad for my brother's acting lessons and keep an impassive face. I glance at Kurosaki and he has a scowl, I want to talk to him but maybe later on the train.

* * *

_**AuthorNotes:**_

_**What do ya' think? I told ya'll I will update tonight *wink***_

_**And c'mon, is my story bad? Review please...**_

_**The next chapter might be late, I dunno maybe next weekend. I'm still working on it, should I make it Rukia's point of view or not?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_**

**_I'm back! I'm sorry for the late update, it's been busy 'cuz of school and I only get to to do this on friday-sunday *sighs* Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed, follow/fav. me and 'THG'_**

**_I'm also sorry for some of my wrong grammars! I kinda don't know how to edit.. :}_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 On the Way to Seretei**

_Flash! Snap! Snap! Flash!_

We stand there, at the train's doorway, for a few minutes while the cameras eat up our faces. I still keep an impassive face and Kurosaki still has his scowl. We turn our back to the people and step in the train, "That's gonna be permanent you know."

"What?" Kurosaki ask as he turns to me. I blink then turn to him, "Did I said that out loud?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered and look away briefly then turn to me, "So, what was it you said about something gonna be permanent?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Yoruichi cut me off, "Let's go you two." she said and we follow her. When I glance at a window, the train is moving in an insanely speed. This is my first time being on a train, "Two days, before we make it to the Seretei. Follow me to your rooms." Yoruichi said turning to the right, me and Kurosaki exchange glances then follows her.

"After you two finish whatever you do in your rooms, come to the dining room. Just go that way then make a left, got it?" She says and we both nodded, "See you two there." then she walks away.

I stare at her back for a moment then turn to enter my room. "Hey." I stop then turn to Kurosaki with a raise eyebrow, he's scratching his head while looking at the ground. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Ano..No, I mean yes.." he sighed, "What was it that you said earlier? About something gonna be permanent."

"Oh, I meant was your scowl. If you keep doing that it might become permanent." I said with a laugh.

He chuckles, "Maybe it already is."

"No it isn't, your not scowling." I say teasingly and he glares a bit then it soften as his lips twitch upward. "You should smile more Kurosaki, it suits you." I say as a smile tugs on my lips.

He scoffed then grins in a handsome way, "Are you saying I'm handsome, Kuchiki?" I saw him cringe when he said last name, and I ignore it.

I feel my cheeks heat up a little then I glare at him and cross my arms, "Baka! In your dreams, Kurosaki." I said then turn around, I'll see you later." I said and closed my door.

Damn him, grinning like that. I feel my heart leapt when he grinned, I shake my head to dismiss the thoughts and gaze the room. The tribute train is fancier than the mansion and the barracks and also the rooms. There's a queen size bed, a large bathroom and a some other things here and there. I'm a bit used to this, the drawers are filled with fine clothes and I think I should take a bath. I go to the bathroom and lock the door, I peel off my sister's dress or mine and shoes as I take a nice warm bath.

* * *

_**Here it is, **__**Ichigo's POV**_

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom wearing some of the clothes from the drawer, I sit down the bed and think of who else but Kuchiki Rukia. I sigh then gaze at the window, my mind went back to that day where I first met her.

_"Come on Hollow!" I yelled and put on my stance, the hollow pounce at me it's jaw wide open. I knew I wasn't gonna make it but then, a small girl with raven black hair stood in the way._ 'No way..' I thought, I_ see her move her arm and the hollow let go of her, I saw an arrow in it's mouth. I gape at the girl who wobbily push an arrow into the bow and point it at the hollow but she was getting dizzy. I glance at Yuzu and Karin and saw some violet substance, poison? I look at the girl again and saw her wounds have something the same._

_The hollow once again pounce at us and I throw my sword at it's mask, the hollow stopped then disappeared. When my blade hit the ground, the girl almost did too but I caught her. I observe her face, "Thank you.." I whsipered, 'Kuchiki Rukia.." I knew who she was, I have been eyeing her since kindergarten. _

_"Ichigo! Yuzu! Kairn!"_

_"Dad! Help, we're here!" I yelled out too when I heard my Dad's voice, I observe the Kuchiki's face again and carry her in bridal style. Dad came with uncle Urahara and aunt Yoruichi, Dad and uncle carried Yuzu and Karin. Aunt Yoruichi insisted to carry Kuchiki in my arms, but I refused. _

_"We need to hurry, Isshin. That hollow was poisonous and it took a toll on Rukia-chan."_

_"Yes, that's why we need to hurry." I said, adrenaline, worry and anticipation course through me. _'Please, make it..' I pleaded inwardly, looking at Kuchiki's face.

I snap out of my thoughts when the train shakes a little, I glance around then lay down on the bed. I'll take a quick nap then go to Kuchiki.

* * *

_**Rukia's POV**_

* * *

I dress in a white tee and black jeans. I sit on the bed and grab the two paper bags, I open the one Yuzu and Karin gave me first. I take one cookie out and taste it, my eyes widen at the taste it's so... heavenly! I eat three of the cookies and I'm gonna finish the rest tomorrow. I fold the top of the paper bag and put it on top of the drawer and grab the other paper bag.

I take out the pin. It's a circular pin that has a bow pointing to the left, instead of an arrow, a sword and a flower at the hilt of the sword. I close my palm, containing the pin, and put it on my chest. I hear a knock on the door and I snap out of my thoughts, I put the pin back in the bag and fold the top then put it beside the other paper bag.

I open the door and it was Kurosaki in a white tee, similar to mine, and jeans. 'Uh.. Wanna go to the dining room together?" he ask, with cheeks tainted pink.

I blush a little, "Uh.. Sure." I said then walk out of my room and close the door. We walk to the dining room with an awkward air, when we got there the door slides open by itself. At a chair sits Yoruichi who is looking at a window, she turns to us and stands up.

"Let's eat lunch?" she ask and we both nodded. I sneak a glance at Kurosaki and he turn to me the same time, we both look away. I feel heat rising up my cheeks then I hear a chuckle, I look at Yoruichi who has an amuse face.

"What?" I ask, as she eyes the two of us.

"Did you two have-?"

"NO!" Me and Kurosaki said in unison, I think I look like a tomato.

Yoruichi burst out of laughter, "Okay, okay.." she said, "Let's eat."

We all walk to the table and sit on the chairs. I sit in front of Yoruichi and Kurosaki was beside me. A comfortable silence is around us, then I decided to break it. "Where's Urahara?" I ask, "Still unconcious?"

"Yeah, that stupid.." Yoruichi trails off her sentence then grunts in frustration, stabbing her food as she eats. Urahara is lucky he isn't the food. I glance at Kurosaki and it seems this is the first time he's seen many foods.

"Eat it all up Ichigo, no one's stopping you." Yoruichi said, snickering.

Kurosaki glares at her,"Quiet you, Yuzu cooks much better." he said.

"Did Yuzu gave you a bag of chocolate chipped cookies?" I ask, suddenly.

"Yeah, wait did they gave you too?" he ask.

"Yes, they did gave me." I said.

"Did they said anything else?" he ask, he looks nervous.

"Yes." I said. Before Kurosaki could speak, Yoruichi speaks up. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the next compartment now, after you two are done eating go there too." she said then stood up and walk to the next compartment. Now, we're left alone, neither one of us talks but continues to eat.

We were almost done. "What did they said?" Kurosaki ask, I stop eating. "They ask if I remember them.' I said then turn to him, he looks like waiting for my answer.

"So, do you remember them?" he ask, shakily. Why is he nervous?

"No." I said, Kurosaki looks sad. "But, I do remeber something. It's just not a bit clear." I said, and this time Kurosaki's eyes have a spark of hope in them.

"Okay! Let's go, since we're both finish eating." he said and drink a glass of water.

We watch, one by one the other reapings. The names being called, volunteers stepping forward or more often not. We examine the faces of the tributes who will be our competition, there's so many that only a few stayed on my mind. A fox faced girl who has hair and eyes like Rangiku from District 3. A montrous boy with spiky blue hair steps forwad to volunteer for District 6. A boy who has pimples, from District 14. And the most terrifying, a twelve year old from District 17, when she steps up the stage and they ask for volunteers all you can hear is the gust of wind around them. No freaking one, is willing to take her place.

Lastly, they all show District 18. Basha being called, me running forward to volunteer. You can't miss the desperate tone in my voice as I shoved the two shinigamis aside. I see Rangiku pulling Basha away and I step up the stage, I don't know what the Seretei's says about the crowd's refusal to applaud. Then Urahara falls off the stage and they groan disgustingly. Kurosaki's name drawn as he takes his place beside me, we shake hands. The cut to the anthem and the programs ends.

Yoruichi sighs in frustration, "Kisuke shouldn't drink when being televised."

Kurosaki laughs, "He's always like that." he said, "Drunk every year."

"You mean everyday." I said and I can't help but laugh. Yoruichi makes it sounds like Urahara is her pet or something.

"Urahara is really odd, they say his like that on the way but when at the Seretei his serious." I said and Yoruichi nodded.

"It's really amusing." Kurosaki said and I chuckle at agreement.

"But he and you are our mentors, shouldn't you teach us already?" I ask.

"Yeah, don't worry. We will give you advice. But for now, why don't we enjoy each others presence." Yoruichi said. Me and Kurosaki exchange glances then looks at Yoruichi, who has a grin on her face.

"Why are you grinning?" Kurosaki ask, with a scowl. Yoruichi snickers, "Oh, nothing." she said.

"Hey Yoruichi, can I ask you a question?' I ask and Yoruichi turns to me, "Are you and Urahara together?"

Kurosaki shouts, "Woot! Woot!"

Yoruichi just stares at me, looking like a beetroot."Uh, n-no." she stutters. I grin at this then face Kurosaki, "Somethings fishy, neh Kurosaki?" I said, tapping my cheek with index finger.

Kurosaki grins, "Yeah, the way she stutters. Looks like they're hiding something." he said and mimic me, then we turn to Yoruichi. She still has a blush on her cheeks, "I-i told you, no-nothing happend." Yoruichi said and clears her throat.

"We never said about anything happening to you and Urahara.' I said, with a teasing tone.

"I hear my name there!" Speak of the devil, Urahara staggers in front of us or in front of Yoruichi. "What are you talking about, Yoru-chan?" he ask in a slurry voice. Urahara suddenly whirled around then vomits all over the carpet, me and Kurosaki jump to stand up and back away, the Urahara falls in his own puke.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi hollers, then she helps him up. "Thank you, Yoru-chan." Urahara said and tries to kiss Yoruichi. Yoruichi raise her free arm then punch Urahara square on the nose and he pass out.

"You need help?" me and Kurosaki ask in unison, seriosuly? Do we have one mind?

"No, I'll take him to his room." Yoruichi said, in a wfie tone and looks at Urahara differently. "You two can go to your rooms, we'll see you at dinner." Yoruichi said before walking away with Urahara.

I stare at the door they went into, "She looks at him differently, don't you think?" I ask then turn to Kurosaki who is staring at me, Kurosaki clears his throat then looks ahead. "Yeah, your right." he said.

"Well, let's walk to our rooms?" I ask, he nodded then we both walk there.

When we were there, I open my door. "See you later, Kurosaki." I said and take a step into my room.

"Kuchiki!" I look up Kurosaki who suddenly called out my name and raise and eyebrow at him. He scratch the back of his head while looking at the ground then turn to me, "Can..can I call you Rukia?" he ask.

I blink then smile, "Why not? Then I'll call you, Ichiberry." I said then snickered at his reaction. "Hey!" he said, pouting. We both laughed then grin, I can't shake that tingling feeling and how my heart beats rapidly as we stare at each others eyes and everything seems to be forgotten. But then, I remebered the games and my smile fell. "See ya' later, Ichigo." I quickly said then go in my room and close the door.

I jump to bed and sigh, what am I doing? Why can't I shake those feelings away? And why do we have to be enemies? Oh, great. I'm having a little head ache.

I feel like we have some kind of connection from the past that I'm not sure about and can't remember, but I sometimes have dreams... Wait, dreams? I close my eyes to remember some of my blurry dreams and saw faces and hairs. Orange, black, light brown, black again, blonde and violet.

I open my eyes again because I felt a shot of pain in my head if I think about those. I sigh, there is really something about Ichigo that I can't shake off. What if Ichigo is pretending to be kind? No, he's not like that. God, I feel like crying, because I don't want to fight him and I don't want others to kill him. A tear escape my eyes and I wipe off the evidence then roll over my back, I stare at the ceiling and waited for me to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I stand there, dumbfounded at the sudden change of attitude. One minute she was smiling then it fell, I sigh. Maybe she thought about the games, I turn to go in my room and close the door. I lay on the bed, on my back, then stare at the ceiling. Did she thought I was faking to be kind?

I rub my hand on my face then put it at my chest, why do we have to meet like this? I sit up and walk towards the hamper, I grab my pants that I wore at the reaping and pull out a paper from the pocket. I walk back to the bed and sit on it, gazing at the sun rise sketch of Rukia. If only she knew, my hands clench at the paper, why did that stupid brother of her has to... I put both of my hands on either side of my head, I wanna scream at out loud.

I look at the paper again and I feel my heart clench, why didn't I just walk up to her and... I use my free hand to grab the lamp at the drawer and throw it with all my frustration at the wall. I look at the floor as my vision begins to blur, I blink my eyes so that I wouldn't cry. I look at the paper again then fold it and put it in my pocket, maybe a little sleep will do me good. I lay down and get comfortable in bed, I close my eyes and dream of those times when we were together.

* * *

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_**Ohmygosh, my heart literally and really clench while I was typing Ichigo's POV..**_

_**I'm getting teary at my story XD I might update next week or so, I'm still working on the next chapter and if you have any suggestion just review.. That would be great for me. :)**_

_**Don't forget to review! heehehe XD so I will know your thoughts.. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_**

**To: Strangershadow, _thanks for the review! That really made my day! :D And about Urahara and Yoruichi being ichigo's aunt and uncle, I told ya' (or didn't i?) that there are secrets in here. But don't worry! They will be revealed in a few chapters.. Thanks again for reviewing!_**

**_(I always forget to put this) DISCLAIMER: Bleach characters are not MINE :}_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Last time on the Train**

_**Rukia's POV**_

I open my eyes and closed because of the sunlight, dancing in my room. I get up and walk towards the window to close the shades, I look at the time **8:43 am**

I walk to the bathroom to take a bath, my mind went back to yesterday when I heard a crash from Ichigo's room before sleep overtook me.

_I heard a crash fro+m the other room, I blink, trying to stay awake because I heard something from Ichigo's room. I shrug, maybe that was nothing then went back to sleep._

_I open my eyes, I sit up and turn to look at the time _**7:05 pm**_. I should go now, I swung my legs over the bed and stand up. I open the door then closed it, I look at Ichigo's door. _Should I..knock? _I think about it then decided to knock._

_"Ichigo, are you in there?" I ask, and knocked twice. No answer, I sigh then turn to walk away and go to the dining compartment. My eyes widen briefly, Ichigo was already there. "Oh, Rukia-chan! Come on, sit! Sit!" Urahara said, and waved at me._

_I walk to them and sit beside Ichigo, Yoruichi and Urahara are in front of us then I too started eating. I glance at Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo, what was that crash in your room?" I ask, and saw him stiffened a bit._

_He looks at me, 'I bumped the lamp by accident." he said, trying to make his voice steady. _Why is he lying? _I inwardly shrug, "Oh, okay." I said and eat dinner._

"Rukia, are you awake?!" I snap out of my thoughts because of the voice in the other side of the door. I look around and realized I'm already dressed, _damn.. I shouldn't space out like that._ It's already **9:09 am**.

"Yes!" I called out too and made my way to the door to open it. "Good morning, sleepy midget." Ichigo said once I've opened, I feel my eye twitch in annoyance then I kick his shin. He yelped then rub the shin I kick. "That's for calling me a midget." I said, crossing my arms then walk away.

"Hey, wait up!"

We got to the dining compartment, our mentors already there. "Come and have breakfast! We'll be in Seretei, in.. an hour!" Yoruichi said, clapping her hands. Me and Ichigo both sit down where we always do, the table has been laid out with bread rolls, pancakes with chocolate in them or blueberry, then egg, ham and also hot chocolate.

"Eat up all you can, because you won't be having lunch only dinner." Yoruichi said. We did what she said, and when I feel that my stomach is about to split open I lean back. Ichigo does the same, I look at Urahara and wonder if his the problem that the previous tributes didn't win or if the tributes aren't really fighting. 'Aren't you supposed to give us advice now?" I ask.

"Here's some advice.." Urahara chewed on the pancake then swallowed it, "Stay alive.." he said then burst out laughing, Yoruichi elbowed him and glare. Me and Ichigo exchange looks, he has an annoyed look. "That's very funny, Urahara." Ichigo said, seriously pissed off. Urahara brings a glass of red wine to his mouth but before the tip could meet his lips, Ichigo's hand suddenly lashes out the glass and it shatters on the floor. 'But it's not funny with us." Ichigo said, something about the word 'us' made me tingling.

Urahara suddenly throws a punch at Ichigo, which he dodged easily, but not the second one. "Ich-" I stop myself and look at Ichigo who was on the floor then turn to Urahara who is trying to grab a bottle of wine, I stop him by grabbing a knife then placing it between Urahara's fingers.

"Well, well, well, I think we got a pair of fighters this year, right Yoru-chan?" Urahara said, sitting down. Ichigo rises from the floor and scoops a handful of ice before sitting down, his hand with the ice is making it's way to the red mark on his jaw but Urahara stopped him. "Don't." Urahara said, "Let the media see the bruise, they will think you got a fight with the other tribute before you're even in the arena."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Ichigo ask, lowering the hand with the ice.

"Only if they catch you. They will say you got into a fight and weren't caught, even better." Urahara said then turns to me, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

I shrug, my best weapon is bow and arrow but I know how to wield a sword. And one time, when Brother and sister was training me how to throw a knife at first I wasn't good but by enough experience I've hit all the targets. I yank the knife off the table then stand up, I feel them watching me, I see a fruit salad on top a small apple and I throw the knife. It hit the apple in the center and they both fall to the floor.

"Both of you, stand over here." Yoruichi said, and we obeyed. She and Urahara begins circling us, grabbing our chin, to examine our faces, poking our muscles etc. "Well, you two aren't entirely hopeless, and you are both fit. Once the stylist gets hold of you, both of you will be even more attractive." Urahara said, Yoruichi nodding in agreement.

We didn't question about this. The Hollow Games isn't a beauty contest, but the best/good-looking tributes always gets more sponsors. "Here's a deal.." Urahara said, "You two won't interfere with me drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. And do exactly what as I say."

It's not much of a deal, but it will do us a huge step forward into knowing some info. Me and Ichigo exchange looks then nod at each other, as if we understand each other without talking. "Fine." Ichigo said, he's scowl on.

"Then help us," I said turning to Urahara, "When we get to the arena, what's the best plan to get a-"

"Let's not get to that immediately. In a few minutes, we're gonna be pulling into the station. You two will be in the hands of your stylist, you're not gonna like what they will do to you. But no matter what it is, do not resist." Urahara said.

"But-" I started.

"No, no buts. Just don't resist." Urahara said then grab a bottle of spirits from the table then leaves the dining compartment. The door slides shut behind him and the outside became dark. I realized that we must be in a tunnel that runs through the thick walls into the Seretei. The walls are called, 'Sekki-seki'. One time, sister gave me a rock made out of sekki-seki and told me to try and break it. No matter what I do to try to break it, it can never be broken. Because only something that is also made of sekki-seki can only break it.

We stand in silence as the train continue to speed along and the tunnel goes on and on. The train finally begins to slow down and a bright light floods the compartment. Me and Ichigo quickly run to the window to see what we've seen in the television about the Seretei, I chuckle inwardly, I guess we can't just help it.

The cameras haven't lied how splendor the Seretei really is. Some of the roofs we're like the barracks', but I think they're old ones because the other buildings are all white and high. There are shiny cars that rolls down the shiny white street, the oddly dressed people with outlandish hairs and painted faces who haven't missed a meal. All colors seems artificial, the pink is too deep, the greens too bright, and the yellow is too painful to the eyes also too much orange.

* * *

_**Author'sNotes: I really laugh at the too much orange part, it's for those ichihimew fans. XD ICHIRUKI 4EVER**_

* * *

The people bigins to point at us enthusiastically as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. Me and Ichigo backs away from the window, revolt at the excitement of the people. "You two are sickened by their excitement right?" I jumped a bit when Yoruichi spoke up, "Don't worry, we're also sickened by them." she said with a hissed and arms crossed.

"But, if you want to get sponsors. You need to wave at the people, even just a little." Yoruichi said.

I look at Ichigo and he raise his hand but he has his scowl on but forces a smile, you can hear the tumult of cheers from people because of his gesture. I turn ahead and did the same then keep an impassive face but with a fake smile, the cheers doubled. I look at Ichigo through the corner of my eye, a pang of pain shot through my chest every time I think about him being my enemy.

_(Author's POV)_

Unbeknownst to Rukia, Ichigo feels the same way..

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_  
**

**_WOW! That was a fast update XD.. _****_I'm sorry if you think short, but don't worry the next will be long. I'll be updating next week, or tomorrow if I can do it tomorrow. Hehehe, anywho! Pls. don't forget to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_**

**_Hey ya'll! Here's the fifth chapter for THG, see ya'll below! *jumps in a black hole then comes back up*_**

**_I'm sorry if there are wrong grammars or such... *jumps in the hole again*_**

**DISCLAIMER****: _Bleach... not mine -.- :3_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Make-Over, for The Tribute Parade**

**Rukia's PointOfView**

"Hmm, she's not so hairy.." Minnie, a woman with black hair with red highlights, red tattoos on her eyebrows said while soothing her hand on my legs and arms. She talks in an british accent that to me sounds hilarious and annoying at the same time.

"Well, that's good news. And she looks so perfect! Her eyes are pretty, her eyelashes are good, her eyebrows are fabulous.. Everything about her is beautiful! But I'm more beautiful than her." I sweat dropped at the guy who said that, Yumichika is his name; he has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gives him a somewhat feminine appearance."Grease her down." he said and puts a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth.

Minnie and Oimina, a plump woman whose entire body has been dyed a pale of pea green. They rub me down with a lotion that first stings then soothes my skin, then they pull me from the table. Removing the thin robe I've been allowed to wear off and on, and I stand there completely naked as the three circles me. I know I should be embarassed, but they're so unlike people that I'm no more self-concious than the oddly trio of coloful birds pecking my feet.

"Fantastic! You are born with this magnificent beauty." Minnie said, gesturing her hand at my naked form.

"And you'll be more magnificent once Sutoi gets his hands on you!" Oimina exclaims and the trio high-five each other. I stop myself from groaning and keep my fake face, "Oh, how lovely of you beauties to say that! And you three are way more beautiful than me." I said, forcing a smile.

"Of course, you are so right my darling!" Yumichika said, "Now we're done here, let's call Sutoi!" Then they dart out of the room, I sigh. It's so hard to hate my prep team especially, in an odd way I guess, I know they're trying sincerely to help me.

I look around the room then my eyes landed on my robe, and I resisted the urge to grab it and wrap it around me. But this Sutoi, my stylist, will surely make me remove my robe. Then my thoughts wandered at the blue dress and shoes and the pin, I left them at the train car. And now I'm regretting that decision, 'cuz nothing will remind of my family. I glance around the room and my eyes spotted an orange make-up, my thoughts suddenly treads on Ichigo.

I sigh, even if my thoughts are always preoccupied Ichigo always seems to occupy it. Like his on the back of my mind and if I can't think of anything else, my thoughts wander to him. I wonder how his doing?

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the door open, a young man who must be Sutoi enters. I'm shocked at how normal he looks, most of the stylists they interview on television are so dyed, stenciled face, surgical and so on and so forth. But Sutoi just wears a long sleeved black shirt and pants. He has brown hair that has slight golden locks that fawns the left side of his face, and what seems to be metallic gold eyeliner that has been applied by light hands which brings out the flecks of his green eyes. And despite my disgust with the capital and their ridiculous fashion, I can't help but think how Sutoi looks attractive.

"Hello, Rukia. I'm Sutoi, your stylist.." he said, again shocking me, because his lacking the somewhat accent of the Seretei.

"Hi." I said, cautiously.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" he ask, then walks around my naked form. I fingers twitch, I'm resisting the urge to put my arms around my chest. But the way he speaks is like a older brother's voice or an uncle's voice, makes me trust him but not completely, "You're new here, aren't you? I don't think I've seen your face before." I said, most stylists are familiar, constantly ever-changing pool of tributes.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games." Sutoi said with a nod.

"So, they gave you District 18?" I ask. Newcomers generally ends up with us, the least desirable district as they say. "No, I asked for District 18." he said, with no further explanation then grabs my robe and hands it to me, "Here put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

I pull on my robe then follow him through a door into a sitting room. Two red couches faces off a over low table, the three walls are blank, the fourth is entirely glass which provides a view to the city. I can see by the light from the outside that it must be around noon, although the sunny sky turned dull.

"Sit." Sutoi said and I oblige, he sits on the couch across from me. He presses a button on the side of the table and the top splits open, then from below rises a second tabletop that holds out lunch. I wonder what must it be like, to live in world where you could press a button and food appears? In a world with no Hollow Games?

My thoughts break when I feel eyes on me, I look at to find Sutoi's eyes trained on mine. "How despicable we must see the Seretei, no?" he said. My eyes widen, is he like us? Us, the ones who despise the Seretei and it's rules. But he's right though, the whole rotten lot of them is despicable.

"No matter," said Sutoi, raising his hand and shake it then puts it at his knee. "So, Rukia, about your costume for the tribute parade. Me and my partner, Lonia, the stylist for your fellow tribute, Ichigo. Our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," he pauses then leans back, "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

For the tribute parade, the tributes are supposed to wear something that suggests the tributes' district's principal industry. If I remember correctly, District 8 is agriculture, District 10 is where ice or cold stuffs are made since it always snows there, District 4 where the medicines are made, District 12 where the science stuffs are. And District 18, Ichigo and I will maybe in some kind of armor because of the silver we make in our district. Then it would be like wearing knight costumes or sometimes wearing some kind of bra and panties made out of jewelry.

I remembered in one of the year, our tributes were bare naked and covered in silver and does nothing to win favor with the crowd. So I'm gonna prepare myself for the worst, "So, I'll be dress in a knight outfit?" I ask, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Not exactly. You see, we think that knight outfits are overrated. No one will remember you in that, me and Lonia see it as our job to make District 18 tributes unforgettable." Sutoi said and puts both of his hand beside both sides of his face, showing me the back side of his hands then waving it down. He did that gesture at "make District 18 tributes unforgettable."

I inwardly shudder, _I'll be naked for sure.. _I thought.

"So rather then focus on the silver itself, we're gonna focus on how it's make." Sutoi said as I still continue to think that I'll be naked and covered in silver paint. "How does silver made? We find it inside moutains, undegrounds, etc. And what do we do to make it shape first?" Sutoi ask me.

"We..melt it?" I said, shrugging.

"Yes, and how do we melt it?" He ask and I paled at his question, "You're not afraid of fire, are you Rukia?" When he sees my expression, he grins.

* * *

A few hours have passed, I am now dressed in what will either be the most popular or deadliest costume in the tribute parade. I'm in a simple silver unitard that covers me from ankle to neck, shiny leather boots that lace up to my knees and a matching head piece around my head then my face is relatively clear of make-up only a bit of lighting here and there. My heart leaps in joy when I see Ichigo coming towards us, he has identical costume like mine. Ichigo looks smashing in his outfit, no wonder some of the other stylist's or tribute girls turns their neck towards him.

"Hey." I said, a small grin spreading my lips.

Ichigo grins too, "Hey." he said.

I inclined my head to my left, "Other stylist's necks are breaking because of looking at you." I said teasingly.

"Yeah and same to you." He said and we both snickered.

We hear a clap and turn to Sutoi and Lonia, is a woman with peach short wavy hair, a few locks of gold in place in her right bang, a light pink eyeliner, she wears a long-sleeved pink smashed with white shirt and black tights. She looks the same age as Sutoi. "Okay you two, don't forget that it's nor real flame. Of course, just a little syntheric fire that Lonia and I came up with. You two will be perfectly safe." he said, although I'm not pretty convinced by this.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena." Sutoi said dreamily," Rukia, as the girl on silver fire."

"Hey, what about me?" Ichigo ask, pouting. We turn to him and I chuckle before saying, "You're gonna be.. Ichigo, the strawberry on silver fire."

"Hey!" We laugh at his reaction, "You should be.. Rukia, the midget on silver flame!" He said and I kick his shin, our stylists laugh at our display, he yelped then glared at me.

**"Tributes, please proceed to your chariots.. The parade is about to start.."**

Said a voice from the a speaker. Pairs of tributes are being lead into chariots pulled by teams of four horses, the animals are well trained and no one even needs to guide their reins. Sutoi and Lonia direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, the drape of our capes where the fire will be, then they got off to consult with each other.

"So, what do you think?" I whisper to Ichigo, "About the fire."

"I'll rip your cape off, if you rip off mine." he said through gritted teeth. I resisted the urge to giggle, "Deal." I said. Maybe, if we get them off sooner we'll avoid the burns. It's bad though, they'll throw us into the arena no matter what the conditions we're in.

"Hey, where's Urahara?" Isn't he supposed us to protect from these fort of things?" I ask, glancing around.

"With all the alcohol in him, I think it would be wise for him to stay away around open flames." Ichigo said and we both suddenly laugh. I guess we're so tensed about the Games that we suddenly forgot how to laugh. _The Games, _I thought

The opening music begins and it's easy for us to hear, because it's blasted around the Seretei. Gigantic doors slide open, revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the Sokyoku Hill, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, then escort us into the Training barracks; which will be our home/prison until the Games being.

The tributes from District 1, ride out in a chariot pulled by gold horses. They look so enticing, spray-painted gold, in tasteful tunics glittering with gold jewels. District 1 makes the gold into silk, fabric, jewels etc. You can hear the tumult roar of cheers from crowd, they are always favorites.

Distrcit 15 gets into position to follow them. And in no time, we are gonna be approaching the door. I can see that between the dull sky and evening hour, the light is turning grey. The tributes from District 17 are just rolling out when Sutoi appears with a lighted torch in his hand. "Here we go.." he said and before we can react, he sets our capes on fire. I gasp, waiting for heat or burn but there was nothing, only a faint tickling sensation. Sutoi climbs up before us and triggers our headdresses.

Sutoi sighs in relief, "It works." Then he gently cups my chin with, "Remember, heads high. Smiles. And they're going to love you!" he said then jumps off the chariot. His face shows that he had something he forgot to tell us then shouts something only to be drown in with the music, he shouts again and gestures.

"What's he saying?" I turn to ask Ichigo loudly for him to hear. When I thought that Ichigo was smashing in his suit a while ago, but now ablaze with fake silver flames, makes him more smashing. And I think I must be too, because Ichigo is staring at me with the same expression but except for his tinge pink cheeks.

"Uh, I think he wants us to hold hands." Ichigo said, awkwardly. We both then entwined our hands and show them to Sutoi for confirmation. He nods and gives us a thumbs-up, and that's the last thing I see as we enter the city. The crowd's alarm at our appearance quickly tumults into thunders of cheers and shouts of "Distrcit 18!" Every head is turned our way, pulling their attention from the three chariots ahead of us.

At first I as tensed, but then I catch sight of us on a large television screen and I'm baffled by how breathtaking we look. The silver firelight illuminates our faces, and we seem to be leaving a trail of silver fire off the flowing capes. Sutoi was right about the light make-up, we both look attractive but utterly recognazible.

_"Remember, heads high. Smiles. And they're going to love you!" _

I hear Sutoi's voice in my head. I lift my chin a bit higher, put on my most dashing smiles, and wave with my free hand. I can feel something sparking up out touch when our hands entwined, and it seems that I cannot let go. As I gain confidence, I actually blow a few kisses to the crowd. I laugh inwardly, the people of the Seretei are going nuts! Even a few shinigamis are also going nuts at my gestures. The people were showering us with flowers and I think Ichigo is doing something too to win the crowd for us, because they keep shouting our names.

I can't suppress my excitement and the flicker of hope rising up in me. Surely, there will be one sponsor who is willing to take me on! And with the extra help from them, some food and a right weapon. Why should I count myself out of the Games?

I look at Ichigo through the corner of my eye, and a pang of hurt shot through me. I look at our entwined hands, _I wish.. I can hold you forever. _I thought then turn towards the crowd because I heard my name.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA, I FELL FOR YOU!"

I laugh, "I FELL FOR ALL OF YOU!" I shouted making sure they heard me, and the cheers went crazier.

Someone throws me a red rose, and I catch it with ease. I give the rose a delicate sniff and blow a kiss back in the general direction of the giver. I laugh when a hundred hands reach up to catch my kiss, as if it were real and tangible thing.

* * *

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

I look through the corner of my eye, Rukia was raising her head up high and gives the crowd a dashing grin. The crowd went crazy and I inwardly laugh. I think I can do better too, I lift my free hand up and give a wave at the crowd. It seems to work, but I gotta think of others too. I feel something light up, the moment our hands were entwined, it was a good feeling and I think I can't let go of her hand. I started to point towards the crowd then wink at them before making my hand into a gun and gesturing it to shoot at them. I laugh, when they all put their hands at their chest, as if I shot their heart. And they do the same thing to me, and I pretend I got shot by them.

The people are going crazy! I laugh when I heard a shout, "KUROSAKI ICHIGO, YOU STOLE MY HEART!"

"YOU STOLE MINE TOO!" I made sure my voice was loud enough to hear, and when the cheers tripled I knew they heard me. Then I steal a glance at Rukia, _But I'm sorry for whoever shouted that, because my heart is already stolen by the girl beside me.. _I thought then look back at the crowd._  
_

I keep doing that gesture and the crowd goes wild, I think Rukia is doing something because the crowd goes wilder at our gestures. And I'm positively sure, there will be sponsors for us.

I look at Rukia and my gaze stay on her, my heart pounded as loud as the audience's cheers when she turns to look at me. "ICHIGO!" "RUKIA! "ICHIGO!" "RUKIA!" "ICHI...! RUKI..!"

I hear the crowd's cheers fading away as I drown into the a sea of violet, I can't take my eyes off her. But because of the abrupt stop of the chariot, my eyes avert from her and to the hill. We were in front of the Sokyoku Hill, the eighteen chariots we're in front of the large hill. The buildings on or beside the hill is Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai's mansion and the music ends with a flourish including the crowd's cheers.

The president or the captain-commander; an old man with a very long white beard, and long eyebrows, his wearing a black tux with a blue and red tie, there's a perpendicular scars above his right eye. I can see his features from a giant television, but if I look up at him where he was on the edge of the Hill, I can't.

"Welcome.." the captain-commander said, "Welcome tributes, for our 76th year of our Hollow Games. And may the souls be at your favor." he finishes and after a few moments, the anthem begins to play. After the anthem, they make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, as the chariots circles for one last time before going into the Training barracks. But the cameras were focused on our chariot.

The doors have just only shut behind us, we're already engulfed by the prep teams. Who were nearly unintelligible as they keep babbling praises. I see from afar, Urahara and Yoruichi are walking towards us. Once we got down the chariots, Lonia and Sutoi carefully removes our flaming capes . While they're doing that, I glance around and notice that a lot of the other tributes are shooting us dirty looks, some awes looks. I smirk triumphantly at the ones staring or more like glaring at us.

"Don't make them mad than they're already are." Rukia said, then I turn to her and she has a smirk on her face. MY smirk grew into a grin, "Yeah, well they should learn how to control their anger." I said, a bit loud trying to make them hear. I hear some curses from the other tributes and I laugh on the inside, I see Rukia shaking her head with a playful grin on her pretty face.

"You two were completely breathtaking!" We both turn to Yoruichi and Urahara who just got here, "Ah, Sutoi and Lonia you two outdone yourselves." Yoruichi said.

"Thanks." me and Rukia said in unison. Urahara gives us a triumph look and grin, "You two were incredible.." Urahara trails off, and he looks at something behind us. We all look where he's gaze is at, and it landed on a boy with spiky blue hair. I think his from Distrcit 6, but I can't remember his name. I resisted the to punch that boy's face, because his looking- no more like staring at Rukia like she's some piece of meat. My hands clench, and if it wasn't for the hand on my shoulder I woud've punch that boy already.

It was Urahara who has his hand on my shoulder, "Why don't we talk about this upstairs?" Urahara said and we all nod in agreement. I stop and glance at the boy, who is still staring at Rukia, and when his gaze turns to me I give him a warning look that says, 'Touch her and you're dead.' We we're both glaring at each other, wanting to kill the other and the winner gets the girl.

I feel a delicate hand on my arm and avert my eyes from the boy and turn to Rukia. She gives me a look that says, 'Dont.' The feeling of wanting to punch that blue haired boy leaves me, I nod at Rukia and she slides her hand off my arm. I resisted the urge to shudder at her touch, then we walk to the others who were waiting for us.

* * *

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_**Hey readers! *waving* So, what do ya' think of the Tribute Parade? Hmm...? *raise eyebrow***_

_**DON'T**__** forget to leave a review! So that I may know your thoughts about this.. :)**_

_**I'll be updating next weekend again... Maybe *grin* :D**_


End file.
